


Didn't Dodge the Bullet

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Superman is too slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Dodge the Bullet

Neither of them had expected what had happened. One moment, Clark’s eyes were burning Metallo to charred crisps, the next, Superman was crying out in pain, stumbling backwards as a broken Metallo collapsed to the ground.

“Superman!” Batman cried, rushing towards the stumbling man. On closer inspection, Bruce saw the pin drops of red seeping out of Clark’s bicep. He couldn’t quite believe that the Man of Steel’s unbreakable skin was broken and weeping blood. “Shit, are you bleeding?”

“You say that like you’ve never seen me bleed before.” Kal said uneasily, attempting for humor as he slowly sank down to the ground and sat. He cradled his arm and held still as Bruce squinted at his wound.

Bruce sighed, “Kryptonite shard.”

“It’s kinda the only thing that can hurt me.”

Bruce just glared, pulling tweezers from his utility belt. “Brace yourself.” Without further warning, the tweezers were plunged into the bleeding wound, causing a hiss from Superman. The few seconds it took to get the bullet out felt long and agonizing, but as always, Bruce fished out the Kryptonite and hurriedly shoved it in a lead lined compartment.

“You were a bit rough, don’t you think?” Clark grumbled as his flesh began to fuse together and scab over.

“Dodge the bullet next time.”


End file.
